


The art of going really fast

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drugs, Going fast, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Sega, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Wolverine - Freeform, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sonic and wolverine crossover i always wanted to make this please read more chapter to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of going really fast

One daysonic was rolling fastly down green hill zone/ he has play this level before so he can get buy it really easky. he kills the 2 bad guys at the beginning and jumpus up into the palm tree to hit that box with the protextive ball in it. then sonic covered with blue light. he continue down the path and roll through the wall and kill more bad guys long the way he collects many gold ring. nobody knows what the gold rings are dor but i bet he uses them to buy more drugs so he cango really fast. thats what my cousin told me and he was the one that told me that barney put drugs in his tail and got in jail and out of the kids showw. he knows a lot about drugs and i trust him so i think that sonic uses the coins to by drugs. so after he finish green hill zone an beat robotnik and free all th animals he goes to the drug store to buy drugs. 

"welcome to the drig store how may i help you" the lady at he ocunter said. she was a yellow hedgehog with black stripes and red highlights called vanessa the hedgehog. she was really hot and sonic admitted to himself that he would totally bang her.   
"wow can i have you nistead of cocaine?" he said to her but she scoffed because she didnt like sonic coming onto her like that. 

"hey bub said a voice from behind", i bet you dont like being hit on so why dont you go away and buy drugs elsewhere. sonic turned around to find noe other than wolverine the super hero himself. he was in his full ostume and looked like he was ready to make his claws go out of his hands,

"i didnt mean any toruble i just wanted to bange her" saiid sonic.

wolverine step closer onto sonics personal space and breathed hot breath on him that smelled like cigars and fire along with alcohol. "step off bub she said she doesn't like you. now get out og here before your insides become your outsides." 

so sonic left in fear. but wolverine stay in te store. sonic wasnt really important to the story anuway he just needed to buy drugs so wolvberine stay. 

"


End file.
